Compute the sum of the squares of the roots of the equation \[x^{2018} +44x^{2015} + 3x^3 + 404 = 0.\]
Solution: Let $r_1, r_2, \dots, r_{2018}$ be the roots. By Vieta's formulas, $r_1+r_2+\dots+r_{2018}=0.$ To get the squared terms we want, we square both sides, giving \[(r_1^2+r_2^2+\dots+r_{2018}^2) + 2(r_1r_2+r_1r_3+\dotsb) = 0,\]where the second term on the left-hand side is the sum of all terms $r_ir_j,$ where $i < j.$ By Vieta's formulas, this also equals $0,$ so \[r_1^2+r_2^2+\dots+r_{2018}^2=\boxed{0}\,.\]